The University of New Mexico (UNM) requests funding to renovate the Psychology Department's 9,363 square foot outdated neuroscience research space into a state-of-the-art Clinical Neuroscience Core (CNC) facility. Based on research interests, 72% of the department's faculty will benefit directly from the renovation. Specific Aims are: 1) to consolidate and upgrade the clinical neuroscience research facility and thereby support the highest quality NIH-funded research. This new shared research environment will house the currently independent laboratories and contain updated equipment and IT capabilities;2) to facilitate the development of new NIH-funded research programs and early stage investigators. The CNC will consist of renovated clinical neuroscience laboratories (Pediatric and Adult EEG, Transcranial Stimulation), imaging and data analysis centers with high-speed IT links to collaborating institutions such as the Mind Research Network (MRN), neuropsychological testing rooms, collaborative/computerized work areas, a server room, and secure data storage. The CNC will include the state's only system for stereotactic transcranial magnetic stimulation (TMS) with a TMS-compatible EEG. Importantly, the CNC will support the integration of MRN's neuroimaging and genetic data with CNC data, thereby offering researchers access to vast amounts of shared data across studies, modalities, sites, and disciplines. New opportunities for synergy and collaboration will result between seasoned and new investigators. This 26-month renovation will cost $5.5 million. UNM is one of two universities designated as both a Carnegie Research University with Very High Research Activity and a Hispanic-serving Institution. The psychology faculty and affiliated collaborators hold 27 active grants and contracts totaling $9,352,426 annually.